


Heaven is not perfect without you in it

by Pufosenie23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After 12 years, Another coda for the finale to help me cope, Author is pissed off that they only mentioned Cas in the finale, Canon Compliant, Cas got his wings back, Cas is out of turbo hell, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is author's favourite, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Finally, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love confessions done the Winchester way, M/M, Some angst, The ending dean and Cas deserve, They are at peace, We stan our dorky angel, because he deserves good things'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufosenie23/pseuds/Pufosenie23
Summary: Heaven was supposed to be perfect. Heaven was supposed to be your ultimate resting place. Your happy place.Well Dean’s Heaven wasn’t perfect. Not in the slightest. And Dean wasn’t at rest. Or happy.Of course he had Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash , Charlie, even his mom and dad here with him and Sam would be along eventually. Hopefully not too soon. He deserved a long happy life. Even if that life was without Dean, the ex-hunter knew Sam would be fine, eventually. He could feel it in his gut. So Sam wasn’t the problem. The problem was the missing piece. The vital piece to Dean’s true happiness.Cas.*****Or: Dean's Heaven is not perfect without a dorky, badass Angel of the Lord in it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Heaven is not perfect without you in it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the finale pissed me off so I wrote this to cope. I hope you'll enjoy this fluffy, cheesy piece. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!

Heaven was supposed to be perfect. Heaven was supposed to be your ultimate resting place. Your happy place.

Well Dean’s Heaven wasn’t perfect. Not in the slightest. And Dean wasn’t at rest. Or happy.

Of course he had Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash , Charlie, even his mom and dad here with him and Sam would be along eventually. Hopefully not too soon. He deserved a long happy life. Even if that life was without Dean, the ex-hunter knew Sam would be fine, eventually. He could feel it in his gut. So Sam wasn’t the problem. The problem was the missing piece. The vital piece to Dean’s true happiness.

Cas.

Cas, Dean’s dorky angel, the one that had sacrificed himself over and over for him, the one who turned his back on his celestial family, his own brothers and sisters whom he’d known for millennia, _millennia,_ because he wanted to do the right thing. Because he, according to the angel himself, loved Dean.

Dean was still struggling with that information. He’d never thought it a possibility, a viable option. All these years, Dean thought…he thought that Cas _knew._ The angel could feel Dean’s emotions, for fuck’s sake! He could feel Dean’s _longing._ What did Cas thought all that was about?? How did the stupid son of a bitch manage to convince himself that his love was anything _but_ requited???

A part of Dean mourned the lost possibilities, the loss of a normal( or as normal as it got with them), domestic life with Cas. But he couldn’t dwell on that too much. He had a chance now, to have that. In fact it was even better,he had a chance at eternity with Cas, surrounded by family and no Big Bad to fight.

He just had to find his angel.

He knew he was in Heaven, Bobby had told him as much and maybe he’d known even before, on a subconscious level that Cas was no longer in the Empty. Maybe it had something to do with their bond, or maybe it was just his faith in their kid and the fact that he would not let Cas to rot for all eternity in a place of despair and agony. Whatever it was, Dean knew it was a big part of the reason he had accepted his death so easily.

It wasn’t that Dean had been suicidal, he couldn’t have been, couldn’t throw away the life Cas had so selflessly sacrificed himself to save. No, Dean was going to live, had made plans to find himself a job as a mechanic, semi-retire from the hunting life and try to be the man that Cas had thought him to be. And maybe he would have been content, eventually.

But now, now, he could be happy. He could be well and truly happy!

If only Cas would bother to _show the fuck up!!_

Sighing, Dean leaned back against the Impala, screwing his eyes shut. His heart was beating erratically in his chest and it seemed it didn’t matter that Dean was dead and therefore no physical body to speak of, the thought of seeing Cas again after… _after,_ was enough to make his _soul_ quiver.

“Come on, Winchester, man up!” he muttered to himself, trying to smother the small flames of doubt that were beginning to lick at his insides and making his feet feel like jelly.

With a deep, grounding gulp of fresh air, Dean began his prayer.

“Um, hey Cas, you got your ears on? Bobby told me you’re here so if you could, ya’know, come down here or up here or whatever so we could talk, I’d really appreciate it!”

There, he’d done it. Now he just had to wait.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Dean opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing, just the plain, green valley he thought was as good a set up as any when one was trying to get their angel to come so they could kiss the living daylights out of him and tell him what an idiot he’d been.

Disappointment clawing at his chest he turned around, ready to get in the car and drive until his head was blank and his body numb, when he heard it.

It was a sound he hadn’t heard in years, but he’d recognize it anywhere.

Wings.

Dean turned around, dizzy with excitement and dread, his soul screaming one name and one name only.

_Cas Cas Cas Cas._

And there he was, in all his glory. Dean was frozen on the spot. His angel looked ten years younger, the worry lines on his forehead and the dark bangs under his eyes gone. His hair was back to that “just woke up” style, making Dean smile. He had missed it. His tan over-sized trench-coat was still there like the rest of his holy tax accountant attire.

“Hello, Dean!” the familiar greeting in that low, gravelly voice were what did Dean in.

Cas.

Cas was here. _Really_ here, alive and well and not stuck in a big vast pool of nothingness tortured for eternity because of that stupid _stupid_ deal.

He took the two long steps that were separating them and crushed into his angel burying his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar thunderstorm scent of Cas. A scent that he thought he would never get to experience again. He let out a sob and clung at the back of the trench coat, like Cas was going to disappear the second Dean let him go.

The angel, for his part, regarded this particular un-Dean-like display of emotions with shock and guilt tugging mercilessly at his Grace, temporally shading the elation and dread at seeing Dean so soon. Too soon. He should have lived a long happy life, marry, have children…It was the least he deserved. But as Dean breathed shakily against his neck, his body wracked with sobs, Cas couldn’t entirely suppress his own shivers at having Dean so close.

He wrapped his arms around the ex-hunter, rubbing his back in a soothing motion, tugging Dean closer, letting him break down in his arms, a lifetime of trauma and horror finally catching up to the brave, loving man that Castiel loved more than everything on Earth or Heaven.

Any other time, Dean would have been embarrassed, would have pulled back after a quick hug and manly pat on the back, would have rejected Cas’ attempts at comfort, would have made a bad joke and deflect, completely ignoring his needs and feelings, letting them build up inside until they exploded in a violent outburst. But Dean was tired and he was dead and in the arms of the angel he loved with all his being, an angel that not so long ago had _died again,_ leaving him broken and numb and--

“How many times, Cas?” Dean finally croaked out, still not letting go of the angel.

Cas stiffened in his arms and tried to shift Dean so he could look at him properly. Reluctantly, Dean let him.

Cas’ blue eyes sparkled with concern as he searched Dean’s face. Damn, Dean had missed those eyes, had missed Cas.

“Dean?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop dying until you get it? How- how many times do I have to watch you leave somewhere I can’t follow, huh? _Tell me!!_ “

“Dean, I’m sorr--” he stopped at the glare that Dean sent his way.

Cas gulped and guiltily looked away and hell this was not what Dean had wanted to say, but it seemed that not even in Heaven could he escape his lifelong habit of pushing away everybody he cared about.

“And then I die and find out you’re actually out of that Empty Hell hole, celestial edition, from _Bobby_?? Where were you, man? Were you actually so busy that you couldn’t come and see me??”

At that, Cas raised his head so he could look Dean in the eye. His voice shook with nerves when he spoke.

“No Dean, I-- no that’s not what this was about. I just thought that you needed some time, some space. What I said before…I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t want to-- You thought I wouldn’t want to see you because I was _uncomfortable_?? _Cas!!_ You’re my best friend, you’re my _family_ , I’ll never not want you around, what the hell!!”

Cas nodded a small, resigned smile tugging at the corners of his lips because after all they’ve been through, after all they’ve done for and to each other, he still didn’t know. Cas sill didn’t think Dean loved him back. It made Dean want to scream.

“I-I know, Dean and I’m sorry, I just--”

“No! No, stop right there! You’ve had your chance to speak, now it’s my turn!” Dean managed to push down the urge to grab Cas by the shoulders and shake him until he understood, because he knew it wouldn’t work. He had to tell him loud and clear. No more miscommunication, no more unspoken words.

Cas nodded, looking resigned, like he just knew that whatever was going to come out of Dean’s mouth it would never be anything else other than a rejection. It made Dean sick, how convinced Cas was that he was alone in his feelings. He’d known he was a shitty friend and an even shittier person, but this was something else.

He had to fix this. He just had to, for both their sake.

“ Cas, dorky, badass Angel of the Lord, my best friend, you changed me too. You’d be a complete idiot to think otherwise because Cas, you gave me faith. _Me, Dean Winchester,_ the one that didn’t believe in anything let alone angels and God. _You_ made me pray. You made me honest to well..God, pray. I think the last time I’ve done that before you came along was when I was a kid and mom used to tell that angels were watching over me. And even better, you gave me faith in myself, in Sam, in humanity after having been to Hell, Cas. After torture or be tortured was everything I knew for 40 years! I didn’t know it back then, not exactly, but I- I could feel you were different from all the rest. You were special, at least to me… Cas, you said you knew. You said you knew that you couldn’t have what you wanted but, Cas,”-Dean made sure to look the angel dead in the eye-”have you ever thought to _ask_?”

Cas’ eyes widened in disbelief, jaw slack with the shock written all over his features. He let out a shaky breath.

“Dean, Dean are you saying--”

Dean gave him a small sad smile.

“You know, I always thought it was obvious, that I couldn’t have hidden it worse. And you had an unfair advantage, being able to feel my fucking emotions!! I mean, c’mon how could you not know???”

“That’s not how it works, Dean, I--”

“Shhh, let me talk, let me get this out, or I’m going to spend another decade fighting with myself just to say this.” Cas nodded, his eyes already glinting with unshed tears and sparkling with hope. Dean took a deep breath.

“So when you didn’t do anything I just thought you were ignoring it out of politeness or something. But I guess we’re just a couple of dumb-asses.” They both let out a small laugh, leaning into each other more and more with each passing second. The blue of Cas’ eyes had never this bright. Dean gently cradled his angel’s face in his hands wiping away a few stray tears with his thumbs. “I love you too, Cas!” the words had been surprisingly easy to say. Freeing in a way that beating God never was. “And you can have me, you’ve always had me.”

Cas let out a small whine, like Dean had physically wounded him and the ex-hunter could actually feel his whole body tremble under his touch.

A second later his lips were assaulted by a very happy, very eager angel. Cas’ lips were soft and salty from the tears but they were also the best thing Dean has ever tasted, because they tasted like his own personal angel, they tasted like home.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” Dean whispered it against his lips in between kisses, seared them into the skin of Cas’ neck and collarbone with his lips, painted them with his hands on the hard muscle of his back, intent on making sure that Cas never had reason to doubt it again.

Later, when Cas and Dean had finally settled on the backseat of the Impala, Cas draped all over Dean, with his head in the crook of his neck and his hair tickling the ex-hunter’s nose, the angel let out a small, content and happy sigh.

“ I thought I was happy before, but this is…I have no words for this. I love you too, Dean, more than anything!”

Dean just tugged Cas closer, burying his face in the black messy hair.

And Dean Winchester was finally at rest, happy to spend an eternity together with his angel, content to wait however long it took for Sam to get here.

He sighed.

Heaven truly was perfect.


End file.
